


Kitty Cat

by Why_not_oedipus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, kyle/zoe, violate - Fandom
Genre: Cat, Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Tranformation, Witches, coven - Freeform, potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_not_oedipus/pseuds/Why_not_oedipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixing the wrong ingredients can end up with unexpected results. Zoe decided to practice potions like Cordilia, but instead she turns into a cat. She tries to figure out a way to communicate and the time lasting effects of the potion. What if she stays a cat forever? Well, at least Kyle likes her as a cat too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching Coven a second time, I saw the black cat in the first episode and considered this idea. Why not?

“Hey! Queenie? Where are the dry roots Cordilia gave us last week?” Zoe called out.

“Here, I don’t know what you want with them, useless crap” Queenie placed the jar on the table and left the garden room.

After a week of teaching, girls had Sunday nights to exercise their own powers and skills. Queenie usually practice the left over Voodoo spells from Marie. Zoe liked to practice Cordilia’s potion recipes. She hasn’t found the purpose for them yet, but it felt like an important part of her witch self.

“Thanks!” Zoe yelled, hoping Queenie heard her. The black cat that lived in the house spent most of its time in the green room. Maybe because of the fumes or lack of people.

‘Black cat, how generic,’ Zoe thought to herself as the cat brushed by her knees. She was sitting at the table filling the pot with ingredients for soon to be potion. The cat jumped on the chair besides her.

“This is a potion to enhance one’s characteristics,” she explained to the cat, “you prepare the base potion and add a specific ingredient for whichever feature you want to improve.” She cut up the roots an added 3 pieces into the pot. Zoe continued, “This doesn’t have long lasting effect, but it allows the individual to get used to the feeling and continue similar behavior. Usually it lasts around 3 to 5 days.”

Zoe turned off the heat and stirred the pot a bit; the potion was ready. She poured some into a small tea cup.

“Now, which one of my characteristics should I empower?" She looked down at the list of characteristics in the book, "Hmh, ‘enhance charisma’. This one sounds interesting. What do you think?” Zoe asked the cat who replied with a confident meow. She was supposed to add a chestnut for this version, which were not too far from her. As she reached forward, stirring spoon fell on the floor. While Zoe was getting it, the cat jumped on the table, sniffing around. “No, off!” Zoe shooed the cat and put her on the floor this time, “Go catch some mice, if we have any that is.”

‘Now, let’s try this out” Zoe shredded bits of chestnut into her drink. She drank it gradually, surprisingly enough, the potion tasted like regular tea. After finishing the last drop, she began to feel dizzy.

“Alright, this is giving me a migraine. I think I should retreat for today.” Zoe finished her observation notes and walked back to her room. The walk seemed longer, walking through the hallways even felt different. She decided it must be the potion draining her energy, which Cordilia mentioned as a side effect in her own notes.

“I don’t think this experiment was worth the effort” she mumbled, swinging the door to her room open. Once inside, throwing shoes off, shirt and pants, one by one, she got under the covers. “Time for well-deserved sleep” she yawned and closed her eyes. Waiting for Kyle was useless, he wasn’t done until 11 pm every day.

 

***

 

Zoe stirred in her sleep, finally awake. The migraine was gone and she felt well rested. Zoe yawned and stretched her entire body, she thought she heard herself purr for a second. Her memory was fuzzy, but she still remembered Kyle getting into bed, petting her a bit and kissing her forehead. She turned around and saw Kyle’s nose meet her eyes. It seemed larger than she remembered. He was still asleep. She smiled and looked at the clock; 10 minutes to 7, they had time to cuddle.

Zoe moved closer to hug Kyle, but for some reason she couldn’t reach him. Her arm could barely reach his shoulder. She struggled for a bit, confused. She wanted to get off the bed and stretch in case this was a muscle issue. But once she was on the floor, everything (including the bed) was much larger and higher than before. The bed rose up to her forehead. Either everything got bigger overnight, including Kyle, or she got smaller.

Then it dawned to her. She ran to the mirror. Instead of her human reflection, she saw a black cat. ‘How did this happen?! I didn’t add cat hair into the potion! And even if I did, this doesn’t turn a person into an animal!”

Zoe was freaking out. She was pacing back and forth in front of the mirror. Out of everything she’s read in Cordilia’s potions book and notes, nothing mentioned a cat transformation. She was in trouble.

‘Alright, this can be fixed. First of all, I need someone to help me. I have paws for hands!’ she started freaking out again, this time rolling on the floor. It seemed endearing but she was going through a midcat crisis. ‘Can I talk?’

Zoe tried to say something out loud “Meow!”

‘Damn it! I even sound like a cat! How do I communicate!? How am I gonna survive!’ she was ready to cry, to people it was a sad meow.

“Who let the cat inside?” Seems like Kyle was waking up and damn he noticed her. “How did you get in here?” He came over and lifted cat Zoe from under her shoulders.

Zoe meowed at him, desperately attempting to explain her situation. Instead, Kyle just hugged her and brought her to sleep with him. The body warmth and fluffy pillows were overwhelming, she couldn’t help but start to purr a little.

“Aw. Do you like me? Well maybe you can sleep with me and Zoe from now on” he touched the cat’s nose with his, returning back to sleep.

‘No Kyle!!! This is me! You can’t… can… is…’ Zoe couldn’t help but stop her silent protests as Kyle started his ministrations. He was petting and scratching her ears, all very gently. It was distracting and so, so good. Zoe fell asleep and decided to worry later. Being a cat is so relaxing.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short >

Rolling from side to side, front paws stretched forwards with claws pushing out into soft fabric of the covers, with back paws relaxed; Zoe was enjoying this accidental transformation a bit too much. Kyle had his hand on her soft cat tummy. He fell asleep but didn’t move the hand; its warmth made her cat heart warm up to him even more. Kyle started to stir so Zoe decided to get up as well. While he rubbed his eyes and stretched, Zoe did the same cat style. She laid on her back and put her paws over her little cat eyes and muzzle while purring a little. 

“You are so cute!” Kyle quickly picked up cat-Zoe and touched their noses together, “your nose is so tiny. All of your fur is black, only your nose is cute pink color. I never noticed that before.” He kissed her forehead.

“Meow!” Zoe replied, not truly understood, she was sure Kyle got the general idea of her affection.

“I love you too, sweetie,” he ruffled her head and finally got up. 

He was wearing only his boxer briefs. ‘Damn, this is a good time to be a cat. Nobody will interrupt while I spend time with Kyle… he does love me… but I’m a cat…NO!” she was finally waking up from her little cat nap.

Before Cat-Zoe could think of a plan to communicate with Kyle, he walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. Cat-Zoe quickly raised her head and let out the cutest ‘meow’ her cat vocals could manage. 

“Hey, I am going to take a shower, so wait a bit. I’ll feed you after” he smiled and if Zoe was human she’d kiss and join him in there. Even as a cat, she didn’t see the problem of doing so.

“Meow” cat-Zoe ran towards Kyle before he could close the bathroom door. She sneaked in and jumped on the counter near the bathtub and started to purr.  
“Well, I guess you could wait for me here too” he chuckled, a bit embarrassed. 

“Meow-ow!” Zoe raised her paw to call Kyle over. ‘I wanna jump on your chest and for you to hug and pet me!!! Meow, dammit!’

“Ok, ok. Sweetie, I’m coming,” he chuckled again, and took cat-Zoe in his arms, “Do you want to take a bath?” Before she could react, Kyle put her in the bathtub half full, but enough for most of her fur to get wet. 

‘Arg! How dare he?! Cats hate water….wait, I’m not a cat. Well, technically, I’m human in a cat form . . . is he going to join me in the bath? That’d be weird . . . but he should.’ 

Kyle observed the cat for a moment, considering if he should take her out, in case she hated it. Next thing she knew, Kyle poured some water over her head. Her cat expression was not pleasant. 

“Come on, cutie, your fur will be so soft after. If you want to join Zoe and I in bed, we must ensure your hygiene is flawless.”

She huffed, a little flattered and little offended. She was a clean cat! ‘No, a human!’

“I didn’t meant to offend you. I’m sure you keep your fur soft on your own as well” he winked and poured more water over her head.

“I haven’t given you a name yet. What should I call you?” 

“Meow!” ‘Zoe! Name me Zoe! “Meoooow!” she tried her best to show interest or communicate, failure only followed. 

“Emma?” cat-Zoe hissed in reply, “How about…Jenna? No, you don’t look like a Jenna.” Cat-Zoe tried to climb out of the tub. She got an idea.

“Here, let me help.” Kyle lifted her from under her paws and used his own towel to dry her a bit. 

Cat-Zoe already forgot her purpose for getting out of the bathtub once the towel no longer covered Kyle. As a cat, seeing Kyle naked was something completely different. Everything was bigger, everything. 

‘Keep it together! I need to tell him that it’s me!’ Cat-Zoe jumped back up on the counter, writing with her paw on the fogged up mirror. “Meow!” She tried to get Kyle’ attention, ‘please understand!’

“Whatcha doing? Are you writing me a message? You are one smart kitty cat. Z-O-E-M-E. Zoeme? Zoe me?” It took Kyle a second, “ZOE! Are you the cat!!!!?”

She replied back with a ‘meow’. Jumping on Kyle’s arms, ‘Finally’ she thought ‘someone will help me get back to my human form. Though being a cat was fun too.” She liked lazing around in bed with Kyle and taking baths with him. But then again, nothing intimate could happen. The pros and cons.

“Fuck, how did this happen? Was this one of the student?! Tell me!” it took a little while but he remembered, “Sorry, Zoe, I forgot you can’t speak. You could have hinted me before we went to bed or took the bath.” He winked at her and grabbed a pair of jeans he prepared for after his shower, although he took no shower after all. This was more important. 

“We will go to Cordilia immediately. I’m sure she has a solution for this. If someone did this to you, they are dead” Kyle pondered a bit “but you do make a cute cat.” He finished dressing and picked up Cat-Zoe. 

‘Finally, I’ll be human again. Climbing won’t take so much effort.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this <3  
> Please comment


End file.
